


Hey Francine? Can I ask you a question?

by SmartBlackRose



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DW is a queen, Funny, Humor, Other, based on that tik tok sound, basically crack, from the Arthur show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBlackRose/pseuds/SmartBlackRose
Summary: The team learns about Reid's middle name and while it's not absolutely embarassing, the genius is embarassed anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Hey Francine? Can I ask you a question?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had that damned tik tok sound stuck in my head all week and for some reason I looked up Arthur and discovered that his full name is Arthur Timothy Read. Not spelled the same, and I'm well aware that the whole team is too old to have listened to the show, but since it started with a book in '76 (I think), I gave myself some liberties.

"Your middle name is Arthur?", Prentiss chuckled.

"Yeah", Reid shrugged but sent a look at Garcia, who had pulled his picture from undergrad.

He at least found some comfort in the fact that they hadn't instantly started mocking what he looked like.

"You were so cute and tiny", JJ smiled.

"Your name is Arthur Reid?", Morgan exclaimed and Hotch suddenly choked on his coffee.

"No. My name is Spencer Reid. I never use Arthur", Reid pressed, knowing where this was going.

"Why all the commotion?", Rossi wondered as the unit chief continued coughing.

"Jack is obsessed with that show", Hotch wheezed.

"What show?", Prentiss asked.

Penelope started typing on her phone and handed it to her.

"Oh, isn't that the same thing as the meme, with the fist?", Rossi asked, peaking over her shoulder.

"The fact that you know what a meme is astounds me", Hotch said.

"I'll have you know I keep myself very informed on the youth", David shot back and they all laughed.

"It was a book when I was young", Morgan smirked.

"I'm not called Arthur Reid!", the genius exclaimed, a bit wildly. "And it's not written the same!"

"Sure thing, kid. Although I'm sure your closet had at least one yellow sweater. Just make sure you don't wear that and your glasses at the same time."

"I hate you", Reid muttered. "As annoying as Francine. You should go back to your own house and stop bothering me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least smiled, if so leave a little something :)


End file.
